


All the motions of ordinary love

by limeshake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeshake/pseuds/limeshake
Summary: "It was an explosion of fireworks in his veins. Every touch igniting the young complexion of red and white and every shade in between. It was a cold breeze in a December morning, stinging yet refreshing, tugging at Victor's heartstrings at every glance."Viktor's journey to melt the ice he was wrapped up in for too long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> The title is from " Woman (In Mirror)" by La Dispute, which I highly recommend listening to, as well as all of their songs. They're great.

 

_It was an explosion of fireworks in his veins. Every touch igniting the young complexion of red and white and every shade in between._

 

Home was far away, and winter was everything he had known for a long time. A time so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like to care for someone. And yet here he was, caring beyond reason, beyond everyone and life itself. It was unexpected, but utterly inevitable. Viktor had known the moment he saw him. But he wasn't ready. He was scared, so scared, for it made him so vulnerable. To know everyone could look at his face and know exactly what strings to pull to expose his insides.

 

_It was a cold breeze in a December morning, stinging yet refreshing, tugging at Victor's heartstrings at every glance._

 

He remembered the sights of his city he held so dear in his memory. The snow falling to frame in the mountains and the houses. Everything cold and peaceful. But there was a loneliness at its core, a loneliness that pervaded the walls of Viktor's house, transpired off every surface and showed in Viktor's eyes during his skating routine to those who were closely watching. This was expected, but inevitable nonetheless.

  
There was a loneliness in his world so great that he could see it in the slow movements of the hands of a clock. And Viktor knew that his time was almost over. The ice was starting to cling at his chest in ways that he never predicted and couldn't face. He was no longer feeling.

  
The cold hurt. It was no longer a welcoming presence. The flashes of the cameras, the fans, the endless interviews, always under the spotlight, always pristine, only reminded him he had to come back to an empty house, that he had nobody to cheer him on in all the ways that mattered the most. The flashes of the cameras went off and they reflected back on his fragile armour.

  
He was growing tired of visiting his parents' graves alone. He was tired of promising them he could keep going no matter what. He was tired of the thick veil of frost that he found every month  on the stones.

_It was striking._

  
When he saw him, accidentally, while he was wrapped up in the thin ice of his apartment, his breath came out warm again for the first time in so long. Yuuri danced trough the screenphone and a piece of ice fell off the wall and melted on the pavement.

  
_It was dazzling._

  
Everyday he spent with him Viktor marveled that someone could be this stunning. Despite the shyness, despite the clumsiness, despite first impressions, Yuuri shone of a light so bright it was almost tangible. It refracted on the ice of Viktor's heart, a ray of that warmth carving a hole right through it. But it wasn't painful. It was like taking a breath after having been held underwater for years. It was relieving. And beautiful.

  
_It was a revelation._

  
In the form of a kiss that was unexpected, but inevitable too. Yuuri's performance had been so great and Yuuri was radiant and Viktor just couldn't stop himself. Later on, he would be glad he didn't. They were lying on the ice, but Viktor had never felt so warm. There was someone else to cushion his falls this time. There was someone whose eyes were sparkling, someone loving, and worthy, and Viktor smiled and returned the loving gaze. This was very predictable, but inevitable still.

  
_It was little adjustments._

  
To their lifestyle.They bathed together in the onsen, strolled hand in hand trough cities Viktor had never been before, looking around for presents. Sometimes Viktor caught Yuuri staring at him with wondering eyes, fond and admiring, like marveling at his presence there. As if it that for Viktor was even an option. Then, he would squeeze Yuuri's hand and intertwine their fingers.  
He returned to skating, if only to show Yuuri his programs. The rink was the same as always. But the cold was welcoming and peaceful one again. Under his blades, the ice felt no longer thin.

 

 

-

 

He's running. He's running and he's desperate and he knows it. It was the first time they were apart since having found each other. When Viktor had found out that Makkachin might have died... his precious poodle, who had been there when nobody else was, loving him steadily, curling up beside him when he was feeling down, his last link - a breathing, wonderful one- to his parents, a token of their love; he had felt the world crash down onto him. The familiar cold spread across his chest once again, and it was the day of the tragedy all over again. Tendrils of ice spread across his heart, encaging it, dread slipping into his skin, into his veins. And Yuuri wouldn't be able to be with him. He had to face it alone. Moreover, he couldn't support Yuuri, couldn't cheer him on, couldn't be there for him in time of need like Yuuri had been for him every single time.

 

When the vet came out to tell him his dog was alive and well, Viktor aknowledged it with a simple nod. It had been unexpected but avoidable, and Viktor would never forgive himself.  
After a few moments Makkachin came out of the room and launched himself at Viktor, who crouched down and held him tight, and hid his face in its furr to conceal the tears who were running furiously down his face.

  
_It was every step of the way._

  
When he saw Yuuri's face outside the glass windows of the airport, he started running. He didn't think. His heart rattled madly in his chest, his eyes disbelieving and then all at once understanding, set on Yuuri's, his moving figure, running towards him. The doors opened and everything found its place. It all came back together in the instant in which Yuuri was in Viktor's arms once again, holding him tight, tighter than ever, because he understood, Viktor was sure, and when Yuuri asked him to stay, to take care of him until retirement, with that phrase that was nothing short of a proposal, it came so natural to Viktor to kiss Yuuri's fourth finger. Because it was never an option for him. He was in it for life, because there was no other way he could ever be again. Yuuri hugged him once more, hugged him close, buried his face in his neck, and the pleased blush that spread across his cheeks at Viktor's remark that he wished he would never retire, melted all the ice as Viktor's heart autocobusted.

 

_It was cozyness and boldness_

  
_It was like soaring even if he was not jumping on the ice_

  
_It was breathing together_

  
_And a moment of comfortable silence_

  
_It was pants and whispers and everything_

  
_It was everything._

 

  
A year later Yuuri's win at the Gran Prix Final, they travel together to St. Petersburg to visit Viktor's parents' graves. Viktor sweeps away the frost that has deposited on the stones. His hands are cold as he places the orchids in their jar with practiced ease, but his eyes are stinging all the same. But it's alright. Makkachin is at his feet and as Yuuri intertwines their fingers Viktor shivers at the sensation of the cold metal band making contact with his skin. But it's the kind of cold that makes him warm all over. He bends to rest his head on Yuuri's shoulder, and they're alright. _It's alright._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey YOI fandom! Sooo this is my first work ever so I was just testing the waters and didn't put too much effort in details. I was sooo emotional after episode 9 ( the last scene you guys!! I was screaming) and I just had to get it out. I love these dorks :')  
> Also if someone would be so kind to beta it I would be forever thankful - english is not my first language-  
> Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
